Chocolate Sauce
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: With a title like that, it should be ovbious. Despite the heartwarming beginning. Needed to do some NanoFate. M level. Oneshot.


_A/N: Nice heartwarming start. Then smut! Smutasitc smutty smut. Couldn't help myself. Second chapter when I can be bothered to give myself a blood transfusion. X_X_

(Takamachi Residence)

The light vestiges of winter and the holiday season were present everywhere. The garlands precariously hung everywhere. The living room held something of a cheery feeling. A well decorated tree set by the window.

Normally, there wouldn't be such decorations. Not for lack of trying, just that there was no time. However, with a child to raise things had changed. Moving out of base housing was the first thing that was decided on. Nanoha wanted to give Vivio some semblance of a normal childhood. This was the first Christmas in the new place. Despite having moved in only a few months before. Fate and Nanoha both found the time to decorate with such hectic schedules and in the end managed to overcome their work weariness.

"Just a little further…"

But some things were still beyond the abilities of some.

Fate used a rare opportunity to come home earlier then expected. Though it had been just by happenstance that a transport ended up having extra seats much to Fate's surprise. After some coaxing she managed to get Teana on the ship and the two of them returned early in the morning.

Fate quickly disappeared into the city afterwards. After feverishly collecting cooking supplies on the directions of a cook book that she bought in the same store, Fate returned to an empty apartment. Fate knew from daily letters that Nanoha had taken Vivio to visit a school a few districts over. And that Nanoha planned to make a day out of it and would not be home until evening. Thus giving her a chance…

A chance to make a mess.

"Ahhhh, AHHHHH!" Fate squelched as she dashed across the kitchen to tend to a boiled over pot. "This was supposed to be the frosting." Fate said with a bow of her head and a sigh. What was still in the pot would be useable. But most of it had splashed onto the range, causing a puddle of stickiness that dribbled down the front of the stovetop.

"I'm a mage, not a cook! And I'm certainly not a baker!" Fate protested to deaf walls. Truth was neither Nanoha or herself were decent cooks. In recent months Nanoha decided that eating out all the time was not good for Vivio's home life. And so decided to dust off her apron and start cooking again.

Still, despite her trying, Nanoha, while getting better, was just passable. And Fate was less. In fact this was Fate's first attempt at trying something so grandiose. Fate was quickly finding out that perhaps it wasn't such a wise move.

"No, No! I can do this." Fate stated as she reached back pulling on the strings of her apron and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, which by now was completely ruined. With a determined expression, Fate began to mix the batter once more. And as new strength flowed into her body, Fate slowly gained domination over the conflagration that had began as a mission to make a simple cake.

(some time later)

After nearly burning the cake itself, using what little frosting remained which happened to be enough to at least coat the cake once, Fate had sat down to take a break. Satisfied that she had somehow managed to make it though, Fate thought to rest and fell fast asleep. She was so tired that she didn't hear the door slide open, nor had she heard the quick step of a young girl who stopped upon sight of her.

"Nanoha-mama." Vivio whispered.

"Vivio, you shouldn't stare." Nanoha whispered back as she had noticed Fate before Vivio did. Covering Vivio's mouth, Nanoha moved into the kitchen and saw the battle that Fate waged against sticky foes.

"Ohhh, Fate-mama made a big mess!" Vivio blurted as she was quickly tapped on the mouth. "Fate-mama made a mess." Vivio reiterated under her breath.

"Fate-mama made a mess because she was trying very hard to make something." Nanoha said as she pointed to the sad yet edible looking cake on the table.

"Fate-mama can't cook." Vivio whispered. "Fate-mama probably made the mess. But I don't think she made that yummy cake." Vivio said as she frequently looked back towards the doorway.

"I think that Fate-mama wanted to give Vivio a nice thing for Christmas." Nanoha said softly as she began to clean up.

"For me?" Vivio said with a gasp as she launched towards the cake but was quickly stopped with thwap to the nose. Disappointed, Vivio sat in the chair and began to stare at the cake instead.

"You can wait until morning. I'm not about to give you cake now. Now, go wash up for bed,"

"Mama… But Ma…" Vivio protested before doing as she was told. "I'll be in shortly. I have to make something nice for Fate-mama." Nanoha said as she noticed the pot of unused chocolate sauce on the stove. Smiling, Nanoha began to really plan something special.

(Late Evening)

Fate began to stir, only to realize how late it was. "It's that late already? Didn't Nanoha and Vivio come home?" Fate said as she got up from the chair. Sniffing, Fate smelled the scent of chocolate. Worried that she left it on, Fate dashed into the kitchen only to find something that she did not expect to see.

"Ahh, Fate-chan." Nanoha stated as she stood at the stove. Bending over slightly to taste the chocolate. Nanoha smiled as the table shook from being tripped on. Standing back upright, Nanoha stretched causing her naked breasts to shudder slightly.

"Fate, it's been just as long for me." Nanoha said softly as she sauntered closer. Having placed Fate's warm hands on her bare hips, Nanoha made quick work of the apron. The sound of buttons hitting the floor was only drowned out by the pulse in Fate's ears as she felt Nanoha wrap around her.

"Nanoha." Fate whispered as she grasped Nanoha firmly. The latter's fussing with her skirt, leggings and then her panties caused Fate's body to boil.

"Don't …" Fate whispered as the warmth of fingers worked her legs. As Fate's hips shuddered, she no longer cared about anything. And as she was lapped at, Fate couldn't help but feel trapped as she gripped at Nanoha's head.

"Stop … Nanoha, stop! I'm going crazy …!" Fate stated as she tried to pull Nanoha's head away. Giving up, she sat on the table and allowed her legs to rest across Nanoha's shoulders.

"I almost forgot Fate's taste…haa." Nanoha whispered as she pushed deeper and harder. Fate nearly ripped her shirt off the rest of the way and did away with what remained of her underwear allowing her to lean back. Arching, she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. The feelings of shame pushed aside as the deep beast within her was fed. The sensation of her lower body dulled as she pushed forward.

"Fate-chan" Nanoha said with a smile on her face.

"That was extreme." Fate said as she returned the smile.

"It's been six months; a lesser woman would have gone insane." Nanoha said as she grabbed a kitchen towel and cleaned up.

"I never had a chance. You went right for my…" Fate paused with a blush.

"Would you expect any less from your hungry and lonely wife?" Nanoha said with a giggle. As she walked over to the stove, Nanoha tested the chocolate with a finger. Smiling, Nanoha grasped the saucepan and walked back over only to have the saucepan taken from her.

"My turn." Fate said as poured the contents across Nanoha's front and back. Placing the empty pot on the table, Fate began to work the chocolate into Nanoha's skin.

"Naughty Fate-chan."


End file.
